The A Team
by PartyLikeRockstars
Summary: When a new enemy faces the Avengers and proves to be more powerful than them, eight new people are recruited. But these people have special powers. And this enemy won't stop at nothing to get them. Just at this time, when personalities crash, when they're in need, is when they need to stop being the Avengers, and evolve to 'The A Team'.
1. Prologue

_**Isabella**_

A brunette woke up from her deep sleep, mumbling and cursing about how early she had to wake up. Well, considering it was six o'clock in the morning, she did have a valid point. Apart from the little sleep she had during the night. The girl was none other than Isabella "Isa" Frost, a 23 year old spy at SHIELD. She went straight to the shower, to wake herself up a bit. Then proceeding to put her usual clothes on: black combat boots, skinny jeans, a normal shirt (which, in this case, was a red blouse) and her favorite black cardigan. She looked at herself in the mirror once again, medium-length wavy black hair, dark brown eyes, average height… _Not like a typical American girl…_ She thought. She took her hair to tug it in the same old ponytail she always used. Then made her way out of her studio, to the cafeteria, that was five floors downstairs. Yeah, she lived in the base, but who cared? It was better for her.

As she entered the elevator she met the gaze, once more, of her best friend Steve Rogers.

"Good morning, Isa!" He said in a cheerful tone as the doors closed, it bothered her though, but she never said anything, and today _was_ the exception.

"What good does it have? It'll be better once I have a cup of coffee. Don't speak until then." She warned; slightly annoyed.

Steve just rolled his eyes. _Typical Isa._

_**Amanda & Carlos**_

Amanda stumbled upon her kitchen in her pajamas, on her small apartment, after smelling the delicious taste of bacon and scrambled eggs. She yawned as she walked and hugged her shirtless boyfriend, Carlos Garcia.

"Good morning, sweetie." He said, putting the eggs on the plate before giving a sweet kiss to his girlfriend. "How did you sleep?"

"Awful, I think I couldn't sleep well. My head was pounding last night." She retorted.

"Mine too. That's weird." He frowned. Amanda nodded while she helped Carlos with the stuff. When everything was set on the balcony table, the couple sat to have a wonderful breakfast enjoying the sight of Brooklyn, before heading to college.

_**Irina & James **_

A blonde entered a huge building in downtown Manhattan, stressed. That building was, Stark Tower, where she was frantically searching for her older sister, Pepper. That's right; she's Irina Potts, Pepper's younger sister. She stepped onto the elevator as she pressed immediately the button that will take her to the 99th floor, where Pepper told her she would be. The doors immediately closed, as she sighed looking at the screen wondering how it could go up at such high speed. Without knowing, the doors slid open, and she stepped out.

"Welcome back, Miss Potts."A voice said, out of nowhere. She jumped a bit, hearing the un-familiar voice of JARVIS. She began to turn around searching for the possible source of the voice.

"Relax, Miss. It's just me, JARVIS. I am aware that you don't remember me from your last visit nine months ago?" The AI explained as Irina sighed, finally relaxing and remembering.

"Well, hello Jar-Jar. I was wondering, where is Pepper?" She questioned, using her old nickname for the AI.

"RINA! OH MY GOD YOU'RE HERE!" Pepper yelled, running down the staircase and hugging her sister. "How was Paris?" She asked, finally letting her go.

"It was amazing! James and I had such a wonderful time there. It's not called the City Of Love for nothing." She laughed, talking about her boyfriend. Pepper laughed.

"Anyways, that's not exactly why I am here. I wanted to give you these," She handed the blonde two black envelopes. "Those are your invitations for tonight's fashion show. I will be launching my new line. And I wanted you to see it, oh and bring Tony along." She ordered.

She spent the next ten minutes talking about Paris with Pepper before she left. After exiting the tower, she hoped into her boyfriend's car.

"Where are we off now?" James asked. Irina sighed.

"I need to go to the office, just to finish a couple of details and then we're off to… Uhh... Times Square." James nodded.

_**Laura, Logan & Kendall**_

Meanwhile in Central Park, two young adults, a girl and a boy were riding their skateboards, just to pass their time.

"C'mon Logan, you're such a turtle!" The girl yelled at the boy, whose name was Logan. Logan sighed, he didn't like being called a turtle, less by his own cousin.

"Shut up, Laura! Just because you've been doing this for a long time doesn't mean you get to pick on me!" He yelled to Laura. She stopped as she looked at Logan.

"You have been doing this as much as I do." He rolled his eyes while she hopped on her skateboard once more. "So stop being such a bitch and don't complain. I mean, I was just messin' with ya." Logan laughed as he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket to see a message from Kendall, their best friend and Laura's longtime crush.

_Yo, where are ya?_

"DUDE, KENDALL SENT A MESSAGE!" Logan yelled at his cousin. She stopped dead in her tracks and sprinted on her skateboard to where Logan was. He laughed at his cousin's imminent crush on Kendall. "LET ME SEE DUDE!" She yelled. Logan letting her see the message before taking his phone from her.

L: _Lo and I are by the bridge, ya know, besides the ice cream stand._

K:_ Which one? Annie's?_

L:_ Yup, that one._

K:_ See ya in ten seconds!_

L:_ WTF_

Just as he told, ten seconds later Kendall appeared on his skateboard, wearing his favorite beanie. As always.

"Miller and Mitchell. How's it goin'?" He asked.

"Knight! How are you dude?" Laura asked cheerfully, bumping fists with him.

"You guys won't believe what I got!" He searched on his back pocket until he found three tickets to what it looked like a fashion show.

"No way! You got tickets for the Fashion Week?!" Logan yelled.

"Most likely, I got tickets to Irina Potts' fashion show!" Kendall flashed a grin on his face while Laura's expression turned into what would look like worry.

"I'm afraid I can't go guys…" She muttered. Kendall and Logan began to sadden.

"But-but why?" Kendall frowned.

"Because I'm one of Irina's models." She muttered again, lowering her face in embarrassment. The boys stared in shock at the brunette. She never looked like the model type of woman.

"So, we're practically going to see you." Logan chimed in. Making Laura blush.

"But what are we going to do with the third ticket?" Laura wondered. Until Logan had an idea.

"I have a friend who lives in Brooklyn with his girlfriend, his name is Carlos. Maybe he'll like to come." Laura's ears perked up.

"Carlos, as in Carlos García?" Logan nodded. "He's Amanda's boyfriend. A friend of mine."

Kendall smiled, "Let's give him a call."

"Well, I guess we have our evening set." Laura chuckled.

**Okay so that's in for the first chapter! Tell me what you think so far?**


	2. Awakenings - Part 1

** : Yeah… You'll be surprised with what I came up to *smirks* and glad you did like it by the way ;D**

**Koryandrs: Glad ya like it!**

**SuperSillyStories: Yeah, it's like in Valentine's Day! OMG who wouldn't pinch Steve's butt?! BUT YEAH. YOU'RE GETTING A LITTLE AHEAD. *laughs***

* * *

"You know what would be awesome?" Amanda said as she entered her shared apartment in Queens with Carlos.

"What would be awesome?" He replied putting the keys on the counter as Amanda leaned against it.

"Controlling the elements." She smirked. "Like water, fire and stuff…" Carlos chuckled.

"I wish I could be like Flash. That dude runs faster than a fat guy with diarrhea." Amanda laughed.

"Okay seriously!" She smacked him playfully on his shoulder. "What if it was real?" He looked confused.

"What if you could actually develop powers?" She questioned herself. "What if…?" She whispered looking at the pantry. She ran to the kitchen and opened up the pantry taking a glass and filling it up with water. She placed the glass on the kitchen counter as Carlos walked in. Confused.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I just wanna know. I mean, you never know until you try right?" She sighed. Amanda stepped back a few feet preparing herself as Carlos watched. She took out her hand and closed her eyes. Breathing deeply and heavily, her mind concentrated as much as it could on making the water _do something._

She heard the faint scream of her boyfriend until she finally opened her eyes.

The sight in front of her was amusing to say the least. The water was _floating_ in the air. And Carlos wasn't silent at all.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST THOUGHT OF LEVITATING WATER AND THIS HAPPENED!" She yelled. Carlos gave her an alarmed look and she worried.

"Make it move. Do something with it." He ordered and Amanda did as told. She thought of the water making a form of a cube. And it did.

"I've got powers." She whispered.

* * *

In east Manhattan, Cousins Logan and Laura and best friend Kendall entered a small vintage coffee shop. Upon arriving, Logan noticed that the only table available was besides Craig Flynn, otherwise known as 'The douche of Central Park'.

"Douche alert at 12!" Logan muttered to his friends, upon hearing this, Laura turned around to meet Craig's gaze and feeling her blood boil instantly. Kendall also turned but knocked it off ordering for his friends the usual.

"Hey Lau, why don't you go and save us some seats?" Logan asked his cousin. Already nodding, and not very pleased, she went to the only empty table, hoping that Craig wouldn't notice her. She sat waiting for her friends as she starts to get nervous. _Please don't notice me, please don't notice me…_ She thought. Before she could beg God even more, Logan and Kendall sat on the table, much to her relief.

But that wouldn't last long.

"Look what we got here!" Craig stood up frightening Logan with his 6'3 frame.

"Just leave us alone Flynn. We don't want problems now." Kendall defended sipping his coffee. Craig seeing as Kendall wasn't afraid of him, yanked the coffee out of his hand and dropped it on Laura.

"Oh, but I do." Craig smirked. To which Laura stood up.

"You fucker! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She pushed him back, harshly and strongly. Seeing her dripping wet in coffee, Craig became enraged towards the smaller girl, having been the only one to actually stand up to him and not being afraid. He was usually the one who wasn't afraid, but certainly, Laura had managed to piss him off. So he punched her in the stomach, gathering the attention of the whole café once more. Logan and Kendall immediately stood up to help their beaten friend. But before they could touch her, she stood up again and punched him back, to which he slapped her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled raising her hand trying to punch him once more, but Craig went flying against the wall and fell. The whole café had become terrified by that moment and some people had already left screaming. Curious to the mysterious force lifting the taller man, she raised her hand above Craig again and he started floating, then he dropped him to the ground. Leaving him unconscious. Terrified herself, she turned around and thought of the tables moving, which they did. For a moment Kendall and Logan just stood there, gasping in awe to what their friend could do.

"_Why am I doing this?"_ Logan heard her friend mutter.

"It's called telekinesis. You can move things with your mind." He responded to her shaking friend. Laura frowned.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, I never heard her." Kendall admitted, to which Logan frowned in confusion.

"But-but I heard her!" Logan stuttered. Laura and Kendall looked confused and tried to figure out what to do.

"You did hear me? I wasn't even speaking, I just…" Laura's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Thought about it…" She looked at Kendall, who seemed to be planning something.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked his taller friend.

"I want to know if you can really hear what I think." Kendall took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he thought of something.

"_Ummm… Let's see… Can you hear me dude? If you did, answer with the phrase: I am an idiot." _Kendall thought while laughing on his insides. Logan did laugh too and spoke.

"I am an idiot." Laura laughed at her cousin's statement while Kendall gasped loudly, grinning at the same time.

"Well that's it. He's psychic." Kendall smiled.

* * *

**I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME NOW. BUT THE CHAPTER WAS SOOOO LONG THAT I MADE IT INTO THREE PARTS. SO YEAH. BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**


End file.
